1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus for curtain lamp, and especially relates to a driving apparatus for light-emitting diode curtain lamp.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are two kinds of conventional driving apparatuses for light-emitting diode curtain lamp:
1. without microcontroller: this kind of driving apparatus would drive light-emitting diode curtain lamp as long as the driving apparatus receives power, but the light-emitting diode curtain lamp could not light vividly. It is very dull.
2. with microcontroller: this kind of driving apparatus usually includes three or four circuit loops to drive a plurality of light-emitting diode light strings. Because there are only three or four circuit loops, the light-emitting diode curtain lamp still could not light vividly. It still has the dull problem.